New Years Eve
by R5miss
Summary: Just a little OneShot with Ross Lynch


I smiled as I watched the crazy 18 year old with the Blonde hair and hazel eyes that I called my boyfriend jumped around on stage strumming his guitar and singing his heart out. There was nothing better than seeing Ross in his natural habitat: the stage. He was born to preform and make others happy through his music, and doing so made him happy. And if he's happy, im happy.

Even if that mean we have to spend weeks, sometimes even months apart so he can tour or film a movie. Even if that means I have to share him with over a million girls who all want to get in his pants almost as much as I do. And even if it means I have to miss him like crazy and fake a smile when hes not with me. His happiness is worth it.

The final chords of Cali Girls were slowly masked by the screaming and crying of the crowd. Ross stepped up to his mic and waited a second for the girls to calm themselves before he spoke," As I'm sure you guys know, its New Year's Eve."

More screams interrupted him and I could barely hear his sexy little chuckled before he spoke again, " And I'm sure you guys have heard of a girl who's very special to me by the name of Mikayla."

The screams that followed surprised me a little. I half expected them to start booing at the girl stole their idol from them, but instead they seemed to support us and "ship" us as they would say.

The screams died down a little and Ross put his mouth back up to the mic," Well, as upset that I am that she couldn't be here with me to share that special new year's kiss," more screams made him pause for a second, " I figured she would appreciate it if I gave her a little call and we all show her some love on this new years eve. What do you guys think about that?"

The screams were even louder than before, which I didn't think was possible.

I laughed as Ross covered his ears playfully before pulling his phone out of his back pocket and, Im assuming, pulling up my contact. I figured this was my cue and looked over at Ryland for confirmation. He nodded at me and flashed me a small smile to which I flashed one back. Ryland was always my favorite Lynch. If I hadn't fallen in love with Ross, I hope I would have fallen for him. Too bad his older brother beat him to it.

I walked away from the stage as my phone started ringing and a picture of Ross' tongue showed up on my screen.

He set it. Don't ask.

I waited until I was far enough away from the stage that he wouldn't really be able to hear the screams and what not before I slid my finger across the screen and put the phone to my ear, "Ross?"

I could hear the smile in his voice," Hey baby."

I could tell by the echo that I was on speaker phone," aren't you in the middle of a show?" I asked as I turned into what was supposed to be a dressing room.

He laughed a little and I could hear the girls swoon at the sound," I am. I just really wanted to hear your voice."

I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see it," aw little rossy misses me."

"More than you know," He said quickly, earning a few aws from our audience.

"I miss you, too," I kinda whispered as I pulled on the suit Ryland had left for me.

"I wish I was there to kiss you tonight," He said simply.

I smiled again and bit my lip to keep from laughing at his not knowing I was here," that makes two of us. Hey, babe, I really gotta go."

I heard him sigh," Okay. I love you."

I felt a blush sweep across my cheeks as I lifted the furry head off the ground," I love you."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed end, noticing that my screen was covered in a thin layer of my sweat. _Oh that's cute, _I thought to myself and noted that I needed to thank Ry picking out suit that basically worked as an oven.

I tossed the phone on a nearby couch and put the furry gorilla head on top of my shoulders. Looks like it go time.

I stumbled out of the dressing room, finding it hard to navigate with so much extra weight and hair shifting around. I finally came up to the side of the stage and met Ryland. At least Im assuming it was Ryland. There's no telling when they're in a giant gorilla suit.

I heard Rydel start the opening keys to Here Comes Forever and Ryland held his arm out for a fist bump. I touched my overly sized fist to his overly sized one and then he held up three fingers. We both took a step closer to the stage before he held up two. We both crouched into ready positions as he held up one. And finally I heard a muffled GO and we both took off running onto the stage.

Riker was the first one to notice what was going on and he just laughed and continued playing his red bass. Rocky stopped playing when Ryland came up behind him and picked him up by his waist. I could hear Rydel's laugh as I jumped up on her stand and (gently) pushed her keyboard over before catching it and setting it lightly on its side (I sure didn't have the money to replace that thing!)

I turned around when I heard Ross yell and saw that Ry had him thrown over his shoulder and was spinning wildly in circles. I looked over to where I knew Ellington should have been, but didn't find him there. I stepped off the platform, prepared to take my shot at riker but stopped when I felt something heavy come down on my back. I relaxed a little when I heard Ell's voice yelling "GOTCHA" and just ran around the stage with him on my back. The chaos continued for 3 or 4 minutes before a giant timer shot up on the screen that was up on the stage and the crowd started screaming because it was almost midnight.

I stopped what I was doing and gently put Rocky's guitar back on the ground (again, can't afford to break anything). I turned in circles for a few moments, trying to find Ryland so I could get him to release my boyfriend, but was caught off guard when somebody came up behind me and tugged on my gorilla head. I quickly moved my hands to my throat area so I could undo the buckle that was holding my head on. Everything got really bright for a second as my head was removed and I was exposed to the stage lights.

"I knew it was you," a deep voice spoke behind me and I turned to meet the soft hazel eyes I knew so well.

A smile spread across my face and I took in his appearance. His sleeveless shirt was drenched with sweat and his hair was sticking in all directions, but he still looked sexier than anyone I had ever seen.

He smiled at me before looking over his shoulder at the timer that now read 20 seconds," Looks like you made it just in time for that kiss."

I giggled," I guess so."

He looked at the timer again," I've got about 15 seconds to figure out how im supposed to hold you in that gorilla suit."

I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to me and placing it on my cheek," That should work."

He pulled it away instantly," ew you're all sweaty."

I had to yell louder to be heard over the crowd counting down from 10," So are you!"

He shrugged," good point."

3

We smile at each other and took a half a step closer.

2

He put his hands on both of my cheeks and started pulling my face to his.

1

Our lips touched just as the world around us exploded in celebration. Girls were screaming, confetti was falling from the sky, and songs were playing over the speaker, but all I was aware of was Ross. His soft lips pressed against mine. His muscular body teasingly bumping me. His hands holding my face securely to his.

I moved my hands to his waist and pulled him closer, wanting to melt into him. We stayed in this position for what felt like hours, our lips moving in sync and our hearts beating together, but when he pulled back slightly, I felt like it was too soon.

He rested his head against mine, but didn't open his eyes. I took in his flawless facial features until he spoke up, "Happy new year, Mikayla."

I smiled," And Happy 2 year Anniversary, Ross."


End file.
